Cadets
by themis.ceres
Summary: SG1 is assigned to watch over seven cadets as they make the transformation into an SG team. Currently being revised.
1. Meeting

**Cadets**

**Chapter 1: **

A very p.o.ed Colonel O'Neill was pacing around to debriefing room while the rest of SG1 sat at the table. General Hammond summoned them to meet the newest batch of recruits; apparently the President wanted the original SG teams to be more involved in the training of the new ones. This was SG1's first assignment and Jack O'Neill was not happy.

"Jack, you have to sit down and calm down. There is no point in intimidating them to death in the first ten seconds." Daniel sighed; it couldn't be all that bad, although he did want to get back to translating that tablet that SG-5 had brought back from PX9-371.

Sam leaned forward on the table. "Sir, Daniel's right. We are just going to do a met-n-greet, give them a tour, have a couple lunches, and it will be fine." She offered him her special 100-whatt smile and Jack noticeably relaxed.

"You'd better be right, I have no intention of wiping the noses of sniveling kids for any extended period of time." He grumbled.

"I doubt, O'Neill, that their noses will be at a constant drip." Daniel snorted at Teal'c every increasing humor.

"Come on Jack, these kids have been recruited from the best of the best, I don't think you'll find them too lacking." Jack's smart-ass retort was on the tip of his tongue when the briefing room door swung open.

General Hammond and Dr. Frasier were followed in by the seven acquaintances that would comprise the training team. Self-dividing into three groups, the Air Force cadets, the civilians, and the Army cadets took their seats. Making sure everyone was seated General Hammond opened his folder. "Alright. SG1 this is Training Team Charlie." Looking up at the kids he continued. "Please stand when your name is called." SG1 finally opened their folders as well.

"First-Lieutenant Nicholas Reld." The young man seated next to Sam arose. 25-years-old Nick had attended the Air Force Academy then been shipped out directly to Iraq for a year and a half before serving in Afghanistan for another. With sandy brown hair and hazel eyes he stood, six foot even and obviously well toned, at attention.

"Second-Lieutenant Katherine Bower." The 23-year-old woman next to him followed in suit and rose to attention. Another AFA grad, her wavy brown hair was pulled back and her green eyes belied a sense of softness and warming. Four inches shorter than her male counter part she adorned herself with a small smile.

"First-Lieutenant Michael McNickel." The US Army man opposite Kate stood to face his younger female USAF counterpart. Mike was a good Irish man with a shorn red head and a Vassar B.A. 5 foot 11 his light brown eyes remained connected to the green ones across from him.

"First-Lieutenant Ana Stratford." Raised in England Ana had spent the past three years guarding a Red Cross Caravan. The 25-year-old Army Lt. had extremely short auburn hair that at 5 ft 5 in compared her to a blue-eyed Natalie Portman.

"Specialist Ryan Marshall." The 5 foot 11, quiet attractive, brown hair, hazel-eyed young man sitting next to Teal'c rose cautiously and straightened out his pants before clasping his hands behind himself. The pressure from MIT and the experience of working for the government on highly classified technology gave the 27 year old the ability to stand just as straight as his military counterparts.

"Specialist Sarah Felton." Even at 5ft6, 130 pounds, and frizzy blond hair there was something small about the woman at the end of the row. Her almost black eyes pierced everyone and gave her an air of respectability even though her hands were shoved fully in her pockets and she refused to stand at full height. Biting her lower lip her eyes rested on a spot of desk in front of the woman across from her.

"And Specialist Chloe Granger." The second youngest there the 24-year-old woman stood with an authority that radiated from her raven hair and aqua eyes. Newly graduated she had double majored in math and Physics.

General Hammond looked up. "You may all be seated. As our CMO Major Dr. Janet Frasier has cleared you all medically you will work along side SG1 in this facility. You will eat with them, train with them, study with them, if they sneeze I want you there with a Kleenex. Understood?" A round of nods followed his expectations. "At the end of one month you all will be tested and those who pass the examination shall move on to field work and the training that requires. From now on you shall be known officially as Training Team Charlie. Are you all up for it?" Nods "Good. I'll leave ya'll to get acquainted them." Hammond rose and the military personal in the room rose in the heartbeat and the civilians were off the mark. With a curt nod he and Janet left.

Jack glared at Sam and Daniel. "You see, you see. You never believe me but I always tell you and this time I was right. Six months, six months!" Sam had the decency to bow her head to cover her small grin; Daniel just shook her head and laughed. The newbie's exchanged worried glances.

"Excuse me sir, but uh six months of what?" Chloe spoke up for the group. Jack looked up as if surprised she was still there.

"You all are stuck with us for the next six months." The new cadets looked around at each other shocked, none had thought it would take so long.

"Cool." Chloe smiled.

"No." Jack frowned.

"Yes. You guys are indisputably the best in your respective fields."

Jack threw up his hands. "Fine. But this is how its going down." He looked down at his open folder. "Statford and McNickel, you're with Teal'c. And remember the General, glued to his side. Marshall and Granger with Carter. And Felton is with Daniel." He looked around. "You all are to report to the commissary at oh-seven hundred every morning for breakfast. Lunch will be decided by your team leader and depending on the science twins" Daniel and Sam blushed and instinctively moved closer together "we _will_ be having team dinners. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded except Daniel who raised his hands. Jack sighed. "Yes Daniel?!"

He coughed. "Can I be gold leader?"

Jack looked towards Teal'c. "That's your call big man."

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed DanielJackson and O'Neill, you shall be blue leader and MajorCarter shall be red wing leader."

"Sweet." Daniel rubbed his hands together. Jack looked up and twisted his head towards Teal'c.

"Which leader are you?" The Jaffa looked at his comrade impassively but his face held a small look of disgust. He rose and led his trainees out silently. Daniel stood up and leaned his arms on the table.

"Come on Jack do you even need to ask?" He shook his head and walked towards Sara. "Ready?" She nodded and they made their way to the door. As soon as they had exited Sam and Jack could hear them questioning each other. Jack moved around the table towards Sam.

"Oh-kay kids go wait over there." He waved them away. "I need a moment here with my brilliant second-in-command." He waved them farther towards the door. Taking Sam's upper arm her led her away from them.

Conversation 1- Sam and Jack

_Sam leaned in. "You know what these means, sir?" They stood extremely close and whispered so as not to be over heard._

_Jack nodded. "We have to stop our Minesweeper tournaments." Sam nodded her head and chuckled, she patted her CO's arm._

_"I'm sorry, sir. But I guess you'll just have to be content with being in second place for the next few days." She smiled evilly. _

_"Don't be so sure Major. " He leaned in to whisper in her ear. Sam leaned back and laughed until _

pinch

_she narrowed her eyes, he didn't – oh yes he so did, Fine game on. _

Conversation 2- The Cadets (simultaneous)

_The four cadets stood together near to the door. Kate bounced a couple of times. "So…" _

_Nick and Ryan smiled. "Yeah…" _

_Chloe bit her inner check. "Well we obviously know each others names but that's it. And since it looks like we'll be spending the most time together" she nodded in Sam and Jack's direction "it probably wont be enough. I'll start. I'm Chloe Granger, age 24. I was born in Northern Ireland to American parents. I moved here at age 13, went to Vanderbilt Uni majored in Practical Quantum Physics. My favorite color is maroon." She smiled a little. _

_Kate scuffed the floor with her right boot toe. "Kate, I'm 23. Went to the Air Force Academy, graduated last year. I was born in Salem, Massachusetts and my favorite color is azul." Chloe nodded. _

_"From witch town, interesting." She looked expectantly as Nick._

_"Nick, 25 from Texas, graduated from AFA three years ago. Spent the post in Iraq. Favorite color… dark green." Chloe smiled and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. _

_Ryan cleared his throat. "Um.. I'm Ryan. I'm 27. I graduated from MIT and have been working at Area 51 for the past few years." Chloe was about to ask another probably too personal demanding question when a flushed Major Carter stomped past her. _

"Marshall, Granger, lets go." Offering a small shrug Chloe mouthed 'bye' to Nick and Kate before following Ryan and Sam out of the room. Nick smiled and looked back to where Colonel O'Neill was smiling smugly.

He waved over his shoulder. "Alright campers, off to my office."


	2. Ten Years Later

**Chapter 2**

Looking back taking those jobs was the best this they had ever done. Nick was damn positive about that. When it had started he was positive that Colonel O'Neill had one loose but over time he had come to respect the man that had molded a huge part of his life.

The old SG1 and SG32 still got together occasionally, usually around the holidays to check in and catch-up. Everyone in -32 had stayed tight. After training together and being on the same team, living in the same area, they still chose each other.

So years later they meet at Nick and Chloe's house, it isn't the biggest one but old habits will die hard, for Christmas. Obviously Nick, Chloe and their two children are there but the McNickel's and their children come over along with the Jackson pack, the O'Neill's and Teal'c always end up showing up because Daniel's there so the smaller house turns into a zoo.

On this latest anniversary gather Jack made a toast.

_Clink, clink._ Everyone fell silent to hear his words of wisdom. "You know ten years ago I couldn't help but wonder just what old General Hammond was thinking putting his flag ship team in charge of a bunch of nuggets." He cleared his throat. "Now I have to confess that I realize you were not just a bunch of nuggets. He had hand picked you because he thought that we could learn from each other and we did. I know we've lost a couple people along the way but from what I hear SG32 is one of the finest teams and I am proud to be your General."

Known as a man of such short words everyone cheered heartily to the beautifully eloquent toast he gave. Sitting down next to his wife Jack took a gulp of wine and smirk, the Pentagon had been good for something. Squeezing her husbands' hand Sam leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Beautiful Jack." He squeezed back. "Just like you." They laughed and gazed into each others eyes wondering how over the almost two decades they'd known each other they'd almost lived with out this.

Their moment was finally interrupted when a 12 year old girl noticed. "Ew, mushy mom stop!" Instead of complying, because since when has Jack O'Neill ever complied, he reached around and brought his truest love in for a deep kiss. Such an action was met with gags by their twelve year old Marie daughter and giggling from Jules their 5 year old daughter.


End file.
